


Gerard, the kinky murderer with Frank, his kinky victim

by Jayme_Leaven



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Character Death, Fisting, Knifeplay, M/M, Notfic, Serial Killers, This is basically me wasting my time and yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayme_Leaven/pseuds/Jayme_Leaven
Summary: I find myself so hilarious that I wrote this awesome fic. I'm way better than J.K. Rowling. Everybody who says something different is a rat.Basically Gerard is a serial killer and has a lot of fun with Frank in a corner.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Gerard, the kinky murderer with Frank, his kinky victim

Okay, so imagine: Frank is basically the italian 'fuck you' version of Ray. Like "lalala, I'm walking on sunshine yay I'm extremely happy everything is great. Fuck! You fucking bitch, did you just call me small, huh?! Wanna fight?! I'm gonna end you, bitch!".

Now, after playing with his band 'Pizza Prep', Frank was on his way home. What he didn't know was that he was watched by someone.

Someone we would describe as a Gerard Way and the people in the story as a serial killer.

So yeah, what happens next is that this serial killer person grabs Frank and drags him in a corner. Sad.

Frank tries to scream but the killer is like fucking Flash and suddenly Frank has a cock in his mouth. Frank gags because dude, a fucking dick down your throat probably hurts (not that I know that. I'm innocent as fuck, never used swear words or read about sexual stuff). So yeah, Frank gags there are tears in his eyes but his mind is a freaking traitor and is like "oh yeah, cock in my mouth? I'm gay so obv I like it." Now Frank is moaning his head turned into Flash and he's taking the Killer's cock all the way in and both are moaning. Moaning messes. Alliteration ha!

After a few seconds Gerard has enough cuz he doesn't want to cum yet but Frank is a fucking cockslut, okay? He's basically the definition of sucking cock.

And you know, Gerard kills people for a living and he's actually planning on killing Frank as well but he's like "oh yeah, let's have some fun." 

And suddenly Frank is licking on Gerard's nipple and Gerard is fucking Frank with his fist and then Gerard tries to push his other hand in him but Frank starts to yell and that is kind of a bother because somebody might hear him and Gerard only wants to have some fun :(

Now Frank has his own underwear in his mouth and his screams are muffled as Gerard tore him apart. Frank starts sweating because wtf? You seriously did expect this to have a happy ending? No man. Frank's bleeding out and being fucked by a crazy alternative version of Gerard. He's definitely gonna die.

And Gerard that little kinky piece of a jacketslut is like aroused by all that blood and starts licking at Frank's teared hole and Frank moans again and ooooh that feels so good.

At this point you should probably know that Gerard used to be an artist. And he has this beautiful crimson red colour. What to do, what to do?

He starts thinking "oh, Frank would be a great Caeser " and starts colouring Frank red like a (quarantine) coloring book. And Gerard has this beautiful knife that he starts using.

And Frank continues to moan until he isn't. He breathes until he isn't.

And Gerard still enjoys himself with Frank by his side.

The (not so disturbing) end.


End file.
